Victorian Book of The Dead
by MakaAlbarn888
Summary: A new case comes to the S.P.R team but it is in a museum who's new attraction is causing havoc there, it's called The Victorian Book of The Dead when the team start to investigate they find out that Mai has a connection to the book and it starts to attack her, Is Mai's life in danger?
1. Chapter 1: A New Case

**Victorian Book of The Dead**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**An old friend of mine told me that she had been studying an unusual fragment in Victorian history, It was called The Victorian Book of The Dead, she told me that if you were a rich family in Victorian times and a member of a family died, they would dress the dead person up and take a photo of them believing the soul of the dead person would live on through the photo, they would then take the photo and send it to London where they kept the book and they would stick the photo of the dead person in this book and put the name and the date of death of the dead person down in the book under the picture, of course at first I laughed and said that this was a load of rubbish then she showed me photos of this book for proof and it began to frighten me a bit because the photos were very freaky, then I got the idea of using this book for a Ghost Hunt story, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.**

**I, MakaAlbarn888 do NOT own Ghost Hunt or The Victorian Book of The Dead all rights go to respectful owners.**

**Chapter 1: A New Case.**

"Sorry I'm late again, Naru, I got caught behind class again, I wa-" Mai stopped her explanation why she was late when she saw a Naru sat behind his desk and a man bowing to him "Thank you so much, Mr Shibuya." the man said in a desperate tone, Naru as always said nothing and just nodded at the man who then left the S.P.R building without another sound.

"What was that all about?" Mai asked confused "We have a new case, Phone the team and inform them and also tell them to meet here tomorrow at noon." Naru said in a flat tone, Mai turned around to leave his office "Oh and Mai?" Naru called "Yes?" Mai replied facing him again "Make tea and don't be late again." He put his attention back to his work, "Yes Naru." Mai sighed, whining slightly.

"A new case? Awesome!" Monk exclaimed happily on the other end of the line nearly deafening Mai so she held the phone away from her throbbing ear "Yes, Just be ready by noon tomorrow and bring an overnight bag too." Mai informed him "Sure, Not a problem!" Monk practically sang Mai sighed he probably had hyper pills before she phoned him or Caffeine "Sooo.. How's the trying-to-get-Naru-to-like-me plan going, Mai?" Monk asked in a dark menacing way, Mai blushed a dark red "Monk!" She exclaimed then quickly clapped one of her hands over he mouth when she found Lin and Naru looking at her oddly, she mouthed a sorry to them Naru hesitantly turned back to his filing and Lin gave a 'Hmph' before walking back into his office.

Mai just rolled her eyes, Lin didn't like her much because she was Japanese which she thought was incredibly racist of him, Lin didn't like the Japanese because of the war that occurred in the past five decades but that was besides the point, just because the Japanese were forceful in the war doesn't mean that they are the same now right?

Mai let out another sigh and began to pay attention to the hyperactive Monk on the other side of the phone who was making fun of Mai saying things like "Naru and Mai, Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and laughing hysterically "Seriously have someone spiked your drink or something, you're over-reacting, he would NEVER get with me anyway, Not even in a MILLION years and he treats me like some kind of slave so -" Mai got interrupted by Naru who was standing in front of her tiny desk "And who exactly treats you like a slave?" He asked with curiosity covering his usually emotionless eyes "I- Uh no one Naru, I was on about my home room teacher, that's all." She lied Naru narrowed his eyes at her slightly "Mai.." he started she looked at him again "Tea." he said so plainly then continued on back to his office.

"Monk I have to go now. Remember we meet at the S.P.R building tomorrow at noon ok?" Mai reminded the Buddhist Monk "Ok. Byeeeeeeee!" He sang "Bye." Mai said and put down the phone. "Mai! Where's my tea?!" the ever impatient boss demanded "It's coming now!" Mai called back to him "Hurry up then!" He shouted back Mai let her head hit the desk with a soft thump "He definitely treats me like a slave..." she whined and reluctantly got up and went to make Naru his precious tea.

**Well that's the first chapter I'm sorry its boring but its the way I wanted to start the story off anyway I will be uploading on every Friday from now on Please read and review thanks see ya on Friday. Bye!**

**REVIEW!**

|

|  
|

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: Museum, That's BORING!

**Victorian Book Of The Dead**

**Sorry I Haven't updated for a couple of week the first two I can just put it down to pure laziness but last Friday, my nan collapsed and fell down a flight of stairs and was rushed into hospital so I had been down the hospital since Friday night and I came home late Saturday morning and I was too tired to update last night so I'm updating four chapters today three of them form not updating and one more as a way of saying I'm sorry for not updating there will a chapter up Friday but I'm on an G.C.S.E. Art trip to London on Friday so it will be up late since I'm due home at 10:30pm anyway enough of my babbling and on to the story!**

**Chapter 2: Museum? That's BORING!**

"I'm Here!" Mai panted after running for what seemed like 100 miles "Wow, Mai, You're an hour early." Naru said with a shocked expression in his voice but with an ever so emotionless face "Wha- I'm EARLY?!" Mai exclaimed "I thought I was late!" she wheezed "But- But I ran like HELL to get here" Her face turning redder by the second Naru looked at her for a moment then walked over to the brunette and patted her head "Good girl!" He smiled slightly obviously enjoying her ranting about how early she was "I'm NOT a DOG, NARU!" she screamed at her boss who snickered and turned to walk back to his office "Don't forget the tea, Mai" He gave her a small half- hearted smile and went into his office and shut the door "Yes, Your highness!" She cursed under her breath and set to work.

~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~

"Where's Masko?" Mai asked Ayako curiously "Oh, She had to go back to filming on set for another series of her precious show." Ayako smiled at Mai "Oh, I guess she had to, or lose her show, right?" Mai questioned her "Uh huh." Ayako replied "I better see if everyone arrived " Mai grinned at the priestess and walked off still grinning.

"YES! Masako won't be able to take Naru away from me on this case!" Mai cheered in her mind and did a fist pump "What... The... Hell... are you doing that for Mai?" Naru stared at her Mai jumped a mile "OH! Nothing Naru just looking forward to the case thats all!" She smiled at him and fist pumped again Naru roled his eyes at his strangly happy assistant and brushed on past her, Mai groaned she kept on embarressing herself infront of her long time crush "It's never gonna happen, How whould HE ever like someone like me?" she thought out aloud "What are you on about now, Mai?" Naru turned around and looked at her confusion in his eyes "Umm nothing, Naru!" She flung her arms around in denial.

Naru sighed and walked back up to her caught her flailing arms and stopped them then took one of his hands and lifed her chin to make Mai look into his eyes "Look Mai, you can never keep a secret from me so just say it, whats up with you lately? You seem... distracted." He spoke softly and looked deep into her eyes like he was some sort of hypnotist Mai was now completely red in the face "Honestly Naru, It's nothing..." Mai was really nervous now "No Mai, Tell me now" He spoke more harshly and his eyes narrowed making Mai even more nervous than she was already.

"I- I Like-" Mai was cut off by Monk "Naru! Are you gonna tell us what the case is about or what?" Mok shouted to the 17 year old boy, Naru rolled is his eyes again "Coming." he gave Mai a quick glare as if to say 'I WILL find out, sooner or later' Naru then let go of Mai and walked in Monks direction, Mai sighed and looked at Monk who gave Mai a quick wink she mouthed a 'Thank You' to him and walked over to the group and sat dow on the sofa and waited for Naru to reveal the new case.

"Our next case is in Kyoto, We are going to the National Museum of Kyoto to investigate a new attraction that has been causing a problem in the museum, the curators and cleaners have been hearing strange noises and occurances from that area so far one persone has died but a few people have been seriously injured and are in hospital all of them are to frighened to talk about the incident and will refuse to talk to anyone who asks them about it." Naru explained the case to them "Musum? That's BORING!" Mai thought aloud yet again causing everyone to look at her with confustion "I don't care if it bores you, Mai, you're on a case so you shouldn't be so bored" Naru gave her a cold glare then went back to sorting out the case "Now we have a three hour and fifteen minute drive to the destination so Ayako, Monk and John you go in Monk's car" The three nodded at him "Good, so Lin, Me and Mai will take the S.P.R. Van." Naru finished speaking give Mai another quick glare and walked off.

"This is gonna be a Loooonnnggg day." Mai groaned.

**Well that's it for the first chapter the next will be up in a few minutes, See Ya then!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Worried About You, Mai

**Victorian Book Of The Dead.**

**Second out of the four chapters for today! This chapter is OOC with Naru so don't flame me or criticise me please :)**

**Chapter 3: I'm worried about you, Mai**

"Mai, you coming or what?" Naru called over to her, Mai, on the other hand was spaced out into her own little world staring at a blank wall, He and Mai were the last people in S.P.R. Building Ayako, Monk and John had gone to Monk's car and Lin was packing up the equipment into the S.P.R. Van which left Him and Mai in the building.

"Mai?" he said a bit louder "Mai?!" he repeated "MAI!" he yelled there was still no answer from the girl he sighed and walked over to the girl and kneeled infront of her "Mai, snap out of it" She stayed the same Naru groaned "Mai! Hello, are you in there?" He waved a hand infront of her face trying to make her snap out of her trance still nothing "Earth to Mai!" He shook her slightly again there was no reply, "What the hell is up with her latley? I'm sick of this I NEED to know what is wrong with her, it's making mer worry." he thought then he shook her again as a last attempt to make her go back to normal and it was the same reaction again, Nothing.

Naru gave up trying and stood up, but instead of walking off he grabbed hold of her hips and picked Mai up and slung her over her shoulder and began to walk off, A few seconds later Mai snapped out of her daydream and back to reality and after she registered what was going on she blushed red and screamed "AHHHH, RAPE!" She scramed and whacked Naru's back " GET ME DOWN YOU-" She was cut off by Naru who put her down on her feet gently then he looked at her with amusement " I wasn't gonna rape you, Mai, I wouldn't want to do that to you" he said calmly "But you wouldn't snap out of your little daydream I had to do that." he finished explaining to her.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naru..." She said shaking all over Naru's eyes softened "Mai whats wrong with you latley, your so distracted it's making everyone worry about you." He asked her "I-i-it's n-n-nothing" she stuttered "You're stuttering again, It's obviously something wrong with you, Are you sick, or is it something completely different? Tell me Mai, I won't get angry at all." he put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance "I'm fine I swear I-"she got cut off by Naru "No, you're not Mai, Like I said, there's something bothering you, tell me Mai!" He began to grip her shoulder with his hand "N-Naru you're hurting me." Mai cried tears springing to her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Mai I'm concerned about you, What the hell is wrong with you?!" His voice began to escalate, his eyes filled with worry and confustion and his grip got stronger "N-Naru?" Mai choked letting a single tear fall from her eye Naru saw the tear gasped sharply and quickly let go of her shoulder "Mai,I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" he apolised and looked down from her, his face turning red with self hatred "Mai, what's up with you? You are freaking the others out." he looked at her again locking eye contact with her.

Mai let another tear fall before replying "I'm, I'm... I'm..." she began Naru listened intently gaining a tonne of interest Mai let a few more tears fall before continuing "I-I'm sorry Naru, I can't tell you." she pushed past him and ran to the door but like lightening he blocked her way and stopped her "Why?" he looked disappointed look "Because you'd hate me." she pushed past him once again and ran out of the buliding tears streaming down her face.

Naru was the last one in the S.P.R building he sighed and put a hand to his head and he groaned again "Why is she like this?" he wondered he made his way to the window and looked out and down to where the van was he saw Lin, who was still packing the equipment up then he looked over to the left and saw Ayako, Monk and John who were walking back from the coffee shop next door, then he saw Mai, who was sat on a step curled up into a ball she was crying he could notice that from a mile off he let out another sigh and looked at Mai again.

His face dropped into a depressed look "I'm worried about you, Mai!"

**OOOOOHH! Naru really cares for Mai, But does he love her? You'll find out soon enough! **

**End of the second chapter of today two down two to go! :D next chap is up in a few mins see ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Your Love Is My Drug

**Victorian Book Of The Dead.**

**Third Chapter of today! YAY! This chapter has a little bit of music involved in it, the song is Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha I saw an AMV (Anime Music Video) of Naru & Mai to this song and it suited them so well that I decided to use it in this chapter so enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Your Love is My Drug!**

It had been an hour since the incident with Naru and Mai was still sniifing and she couldn't take her mind off it h she was sat in the back of the van and what made it worse ther was no room for eqiuipment in the very back of the van so there was no room in the front passanger for anyone to sit so Naru sat in the back with Mai and the worst thing about it there was three seats and the one nearest the right window was paked full of more equipment so she had to sit in the middle seat while Naur sat right beside her and It was really awkward because she couldn't look him in the eye never mind talk to him but he was resting his arm on the window and his head resting on his head and he was just gazing off into the distance so it was fine for now.

"I know I brought my i-Pod, I can listen to some music" Mai thought and rummaged in her bag until she found her i-Pod Touch and plugged her head phones in to the device and put the earplugs in her ears and pressed shuffle, she felt relaxed immediately.

All was going well until her faveourite song came on "Oh no, Don't sing , dont sing!" she mentally warned herself.

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Mai began to sway along to the beat attracting Naru's attention but she didn't notice because once the song came on she had shut her eyes.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

Mai sang her heart out and began to sway even more. Naru just looked dumbstruck at his young assistant who was once again in her own little world he kept quiet and looked at Lin who was trying to keep a straight face like he always had but unusually he was failing to keep his face like it's usual expression Naru was the same and he smirked to himself, His young assisstant did have a really good singing voice.__

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead_

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind_

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love 

Mai stopped singing and opened her eyes to find Lin smiling like a mad man and Naru trying to hide his smirk she took the earphones out of her ears and "What happened?" she asked Lin began to laugh silently covering it over with a fake cough she turned to Naru but avoiding eye contact she repeated the question again "You have a great singing voice, Mai" He said deviously Mai turned bright red and put her earphones back in and mentally screamed at her head for making her sing.

"This is sooooo embarressing!" she screamed in her head.

**Heheh I thought of this when I watched the video the link is below**

** watch?v=JodstJGce7k&list=FL_CJV8n-FhPVa4hH0mP93A&index=67&feature=plpp_video**

**Watch it I thought It was great anyway three down one to go see ya in the next chap!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Afraid To

**Victorian Book Of The Dead.**

**So heres the last chapter of today this cahpter is to say I'm sorry for not updating for a few weeks I hope you enjoy this one. Mai falls asleep in the van on the way to the Museum and she dreams of Naru but its nothing to do with the case she dreams of him but what will happen when she wakes up? Read to find out!**

**Chapter 5: I want to tell you, I love you, But I'm afraid to.**

Mai began to get sleepy within an hour and a half of travelling then a slow relaxing song came on to her I-pod which made her fatigue worse in the end she gave up fighting for consiousness ans fell asleep. Naru jumped slightly and a weight dropped softly onto his right shoulder he looked over to find the source of the weight on his shoulder, Mai had falllen asleep on his shoulder he gave a soft and gentle smile to her even though she couln't see it, He pushed her head up gently and readjusted himself and put her head down onto his chest and and put an arm over her body and held her close to him and closed his eyes.

Lin looked in the mirror to find the pair asleep he smiled to himself "Just tell her you lover her, Naru." he spoke quietly to himself knowing that soon enough thst one of them will confess their feelings.

~~~~ Mai's Dream ~~~~

Mai found herself in her bed, she yawned and looked over to her alarm clock it read 6:41am "CRAP! I'm gonna be late AGAIN!" she bolted out of her bed and ran into the bathroom and got changed, rushed downstairs, locked her house door and ran to off to work without having any breakfast "Crap! Why do I keep sleeping late? Naru's gonna kill me!" she reached the building, ran up the seps and burst through the door "I'm sooo sorry I'm late again, my alarm clock failed!" She expalained "Huh? Mai, you're two hours early its 5 am" Naru looked shocked that his usually late assistant had arrived two hours early for work.

"WHAT!" She said "Calm down Mai, I'm just as surprised you're early for work for once, Lin's not even here yet." Naru said still looking quite shocked " Then why are you here?" Mai asked "Doesn't Lin drive you to work?" "No, I drive myself to work." He replied his facial expression now gone back to emotionless "Oh Yeah?! Prove it!" she placed both hands on either side of her hips.

"Fine, I'll show you, Miss I-Don't-Believe-You." He took her hand and walked out of the building to the parking bay he walked over to a black Porsche "This is my car" He waved a hand at the car, Mai crossed her arms over her chest "I still don't believe you" she huffed "Oh really?" Naru now had an amused face, he rumaged in his trouser pocket and pulled out a car key and pressed a button the car made a beeping noise andts headlights flashed, Leaving Mai completely speechless "Believe me now?" He shot her a smug look she glared at him and glave out a 'Hmph' in defeat, he began to grin he won the argument yet again.

Once they were back in the building Mai went to make some tea oddly without Naru asking her once she made two cups of tea she vput them on a tray and took them to Naru's office, She tapped the door "Come in." A voice answered she opened the door and walked in "I-I made some tea" she stuttered he just stared at her blankly making her feel uncomfortable "I'm sorry for not believing you earlier." she apologised and looke down at her feet "It's fine, I'm sure the others would be the same." he replied.

"Don't mind me asking but where'd you get all that money from? And I know for a fact it isn't from all those cases that we did because you split out the salary between Lin, the others, you and me." She asked him "I have money from my parents back at home, we are very rich and can afford anything we want" he bagan Mai gave him a _You're-showing-off-look _"But, there's one thing money can't buy..." Mai looked at him confused "What do you mean by that? What can't you buy?" she asked interested now "The one thing I can't buy is... Love." he looked down at his cup of tea before looking up again.

"Oh!" Mai exclaimed before continuing "You're in love with Masako right? I mean she's pretty, very popular, has her own T.V show, She's Perfect!" Mai looked down, wiping away the tears in her eyes "No! I don't love her." Naru got up from his desk and walked over to Mai, who didn't notice he moved "Then who do you love?" Mai yelled still looking down Naru a hand and placed it under her chin and made her look into his eyes "I love you, Mai Taniyama." before she could respond He took his lips and placed them on hers Mai's eyes grew wide then she closed them and kissed Naru back they stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking for air "I love you too Kazuya Shibuya." she cried tears of joy as he leaned in to capture her lips again...

~~~~ End of Mai's Dream ~~~~

Naru woke up to find Mai still sleeping he smiled at the sight she grumbled quietly his smile turned into a smirk "You love her don't you?" Lin asked him, "Is it that obvious?" he asked his other assisstant "Yes, it is Naru, Just tell her before you lose her to someone else." Lin warned him. "I'll tell her soon I promise" Naru vowed Lin gave a nod in reply.

"Nngh Naruuu..." Mai slurred in her sleep "Is she dreaming about me?" Naru's mind went frazzled. Mai opened her eyes and yawned "Mornin' sleepy head." Naru said blankly when Mai realised she was on Naru's chest her face turned deep red "OMG! I FELL ASLEEP ON NARU!" Her mind screamed she made an attempt to get up but was blocked by Naru's arms "AHHHHH HE'S HUGGING ME OMG! OMG! OMG!" She turned scarlet and as soon as he let his arms go of her she bolted upright and looked down at her feet "I'm so sorry I didin't mean to fall asleep on you" she apologise not bothering to look up "Its fine just tell me when you're gonna fall asleep next time." he replied emotionlessly she sighed and and nodded.

The car ride was only a few more minutes long before they arrived at the museum but for Naru and Mai it felt like eternity they eyes met for a fraction of a second befor they both looked away.

"I want to tell you, That I love you, But I'm afraid to. they thought at the same time.

**Well thats the last chapter for today hope you enjoyed it i'll see you on friday with Chapter five! See ya then!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Book Of The Dead?

**Victorian Book Of The Dead.**

**BOO! Suprise chapter! Yeah I'm bored today so why not? :D My Best Friend Bryony (SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid) said I should update a chapter since I had a few reviews to update sooner, A surprise for Bryony, You will be introduced as a character in this story:P**

**So here you go! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6: A Book of the Dead? **

Mai was still blushing a deep red colour as the S.P.R team arrived at the Museum, Naru was lost in his thoughts she looked at him for a moment gazing into his bright blue eyes making her feel butterflies in her stomach "So this is what its like then." placing a hand over her stomach "Mai, you ok? You look a bit red" Naru asked her sensing her uneasiness "I'm fine, Just a bit shocked by something." She put her hands up to reassure him "You're doing it again, you're acting strange like you did earlier in S.P.R. You sure you're ok?" his eyes narrowing trying to figure out what was wrong "I'm fine, trust me." she giggled nervously Naru gave her a quick look over and grunted before walking off to into the museum.

"You should tell her, You know?" Lin placed a hand on Naru's shoulder "I know, I'm just.." Naru sighed "Just what, Naru? Just can't do it because you're afraid she won't feel the same, well Naru you know for a fact that she certainly feels the same way as you, I mean that's why she has such a red face she is dizzy around you, Naru, It's gonna make her more clumsy than she already is, Stop stalling and confess to her!" Lin confronted Naru "Why does she keep holding her stomach like that?" Naru asked his male assistant trying to change subject "It's a funny feeling in her stomach when she sees you it's known as butterflies it's nervousness" Lin said "Hmm, Is she really that attracted to me?" he wondered aloud, Lin face-palmed at his boss "Wow, Not so narcissistic now are you, Naru?" He snickered

"Hi, I'm here to see the Manager of the museum." Naru asked the receptionist "Oh, You're Mr. Shibuya?, Right this way." the receptionist hesitated but showed them to the manager's office "Here." The receptionist eyed Naru one more time before walked back to her desk. Naru knocked the door and waited for a reply a young girl around Mai's age opened the door she had medium length curly Blonde/Brown hair and Brown eyes she blinked before smiling "You must be the Ghost Busters, Sorry! I mean Ghost Hunters!" She chirped happily, Mai let out a small giggle at the young girl's ghost buster remark the girl smiled brightly at Mai who returned the smile "Come this way!" The girl lead them in and walked over to another door with a plaque on the door labelled 'Manager' she tapped the door "Dad! The Ghost Hunters are here!" she called out "Send them in,

Please." A reply came from behind the door. "Mai, you stay out here and wait until I come out." "Aw! But-" Mai got cut off "Stay out here" Naru ordered her "Don't worry I'll keep her company!" the girl smiled again "Thank you." Naru said before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Thanks for keeping me company." Mai said smiling at the cheerful girl "I'm Mai Taniyama, Assistant to Mr. Shibuya." Mai introduced herself "I'm Bryony Flowers, My dad's the manager of the museum." She replied "Nice to meet you, Bryony." Mai held her hand out to the girl waiting for her to shake it "Nice to meet you too, Mai." She beamed and shook Mai's hand gently "So what's wrong with museum?" Mai asked Bryony's smile faded "It's a new exhibit at the museum it was imported from London, it's unusual but ever since we had it staff here have began to feel uneasy and upset around that area where the exhibit is, some staff quit their jobs too then a few days ago, there was an accident, A man died and three other staff were seriously injured, I went into the exhibit yesterday and within five minutes of being there I had to get out, I've never felt so scared in my entire life it was like someone was in the room with me..." Bryony 's happy expression was replaced with a depressed one. "What is the exhibit about?" Mai asked her "It's a book, It's called the Victorian Book Of The Dead..." Bryony replied.

Mai blinked and looked at Bryony "A book of the Dead?

**End of today's chapter and as a treat I'll try to update tomorrow. Hope you liked the surprise Bryony! I'll try to update tomorrow if possible! Until then. See Ya!**


End file.
